pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Fief Improvements
Unlike the other Pendorian lords, you can be a friend to both your fief and yourself by building improvements. All fiefs start at least somewhat developed, and their improvements are random in every game. The skill levels are taken from your steward's skills, since he is the one overseeing the development of the improvement. You may schedule a meeting with the steward (all your companions will attend as well) to upgrade his skillset. At the conclusion of the meeting, all of his skills will be raised to the highest level among you and your companions. The legend to the improvement table is as follows: * Improvement name: The name of the improvement. Starred improvements have additional benefits; see below. * Fief type: Where can the building be built in. It will either be Village, Castle or City, a mixture of these or all. * Base cost: Can be decreased by a steward with high Engineer skill (halved if it is level 10). * Base time: Can be decreased by a steward with high Engineer skill. Formula: Number of days: (Cost / 150) + 3 * Skill 1, 2, 3: Required steward skill levels to build the improvement in particular. * Income and Prosperity: The exact formula for fief income is unclear; obviously, higher is better. * Relations: '''Upon completion, your relations with the fief will increase (or decrease) by this amount. '''Some of these buildings offer extra bonuses: * Church: Attracts noble recruits. * Manor: Allows resting at the village. * Messenger post: '''Informs you about enemy activity near your village even if you are far away. * '''Mine: Income is based on mineral value found during prospecting (see below). You can close a mine at any time through your steward. * Prison tower: Reduces chance of captives escaping. * Prospectors: Finds mineral deposits near your fief, allowing mining. Possible values of 50 to 300. You need a mine to be built and then closed down in order to initialize the mineral value, letting it actually reroll upon sending out prospectors aftwards. Repeat sending them out until you get a mineral value fit to your liking. Then build the mine for the last time. * School: +1 relation increase every week. * Sheriff: Decreases bandit spawns near your village and allows you to send out militia patrols. * Shrine: Attracts noble recruits. * Skilled craftsmen: Repairs buildings weekly without your intervention. Additional requirement for building: Tax collector office * Training grounds: Allows you to train garrisoned troops and hire noble recruits. * Watch tower: Enemies take 50% longer to loot the village. 'Total Skill Level Requirements' This is a brief summarized list of the highest levels your Steward will need in any skill in order to be able to construct any building. NOTE: 'While the highest Engineer level your Steward will require to construct anything is only 5, its is highly recommended that you increase their Engineer level to 10. This is because your Steward's Engineer level also reduces the amount of time needed to construct buildings, as well as their cost (as stated above). *'Engineering: 5 *'First Aid: 3' *'Inventory Management: 4' *'Looting: 5' *'Leadership: 6 ' *'Pathfinding: 4' *'Persuasion: 6' *'Prisoner Management: 2' *'Spotting: 2' *'Surgery: 5' *'Tactics: 5' *'Tracking: 4' *'Trade: 5 ' *'Trainer: 5' *'Weapon Master: 5' *'Wound Treatment: 3' Category:Game mechanics